Destackiel in a bar
by goodmorning221b
Summary: So a Time Traveller, a Hunter and an Angel walk into to a bar. Castiel and Dean from Supernatural and Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. Destiel.


A/N: Hey! Wow. So ummm, thank you to WolfKomoki for the review. Do this story came to be when a friend sent me a picture of Dean dressed like Captain Jack and we tried to come up with an explanation because at that time neither if us had seen the episode. Reviews are crack! Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmorning221b

Dean was sitting at table by himself at the bar, beer in hand, when an extremely handsome man sat down across from him. The man reached across the table and took Dean's beer. He slowly brought it to his lips and took a sip. As he's was returning it to its owner, he smiled.  
"Hi. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said and winked.  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?"  
"Do you want me to be?"  
"I'm not gay." His mind drifted to Cas for a moment. Cas wasn't a guy. He was an angel.  
"We'll good thing I'm not a ordinary guy."  
'Oh shit. Not another hot demon.' Dean tried to keep his face void of emotion. "What are you then?"  
"Omnisexual Time Agent from the Boeshane Penninsula."  
"You're an alien."  
"Pretty much. Let me buy you a drink." He called a waiter over. "Get this man whatever he wants."  
"Uh. I'll have another of these." He motioned to his beer and gave Jack the evil eye.

~a lot of beers later~

"You are a very sexy man." Deans words were slurred a bit more than slightly.  
"As are you." Jack crashed his lips into Dean's as he pressed him against the inside of the bathroom stall.  
"We-we should." Dean stuttered as Jack's lips moved down or base of his neck. "We should go out to my car."  
"M'kay." Jack tore himself from Dean just long enough for them to make it to the back seat of the Impala.  
Jack unbuttoned Dean's shirt and slowly began kissing his way down Dean's chest.  
Dean let out a few soft moans. Then it happened. "Oh, Cas."  
Both men, or more correctly, the man and the alien were suddenly aware of a weight on them. Cas.  
The three scrambled around so that they were all sitting in the back seat, Dean in the middle.  
Dean smiled awkwardly. "Hi Cas. This is Jack. I-I... um... I met him tonight. Jack, this is Cas my-my guardian angel."  
Jack smiled and held out his hand for Cas to shake. "Hi. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He flashed a smile.  
Cas shook his hand absently, his eyes glued to Dean's abs.  
Dean looked at Jack. "Is that you way of saying. "Hey. Wanna have sex?"  
Jack shrugged. "Pretty much. So do you?" He liked at Cas for an answer, as Dean prayed Cas would say yes.  
Cas tilted his head. "Like all three if us?"  
"Pretty much."  
Cas nodded, almost imperceptibally. "Beautiful." Jack clapped once. "There's no way all three of us will fit in the back of here. I'll drive us to the nearest motel and you two can stay back here getting warmed up." He winked and climbed into the front seat after giving each of them a long, lingering kiss.  
As Jack began to drive, Dean slowly tools Cas' hand, trying not to scare him. Cas smiled and nodded so Dean pulled him into a kiss.  
Jack looked in the rear view mirror at them and smiled. "Damn."  
Cas shrugged off his overcoat as Dean undid his tie and pulled of his shirt.  
Jack could feel a bit of strain on his pants as he pulled into the motel parking lot. "I'll be back in a minute." He slipped out of the car and into the office as Cas and Dean began snogging each other, each using their tingue to explore the mouth of the other.  
Jack came back to the car and opened the back door for the other two. They clambered out, their lips still connected. As they made their way after Jack they could feel each other's bulges growing. As soon as all three were in the room, they stripped as quickly as possible and had at each other.

~One  
sexy,  
gay,  
threeway,  
funtime  
later~

The three lay naked across the bed. Cas was sitting up against the headboard, playing with Dean's hair who was laying between his legs. Jack was asleep, using Dean's abs for a pillow. Cas smiled. "We should do that again some time."

A/N: 3/1 I was thinking of writing more chapters for this. If you have any ideas they would be soooo helpful. Love yah!


End file.
